Little Brother
by Money100
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about the brother and how Martin values his younger brother.
1. Rescued

**Okay so I was watching 'Falcon City', and the line Martin said about Chris getting lost made me wonder, how far would Martin go to protect his little brother? And, this idea was born.**

 **Don't own Wild Kratts.**

The group of explore rs were in the city, stalking up on supplies. Jimmy getting food, Aviva getting more materials to joke more inventions, ad Koki getting other stuff. The had decided to let the Kratt brothers sleep in. Except, sleeping wasn't what was being done. Instead, the Kratt brothers had decided to just walk around in the city, wondering what to do.

"We could go to the library?"

Chris segmented. Martin shook his head.

"Nah, to boring. Let's go to an arcade."

"But bro, we went to an arcade the last time we were here."

Martin sighed and turned to his brother.

"Fine, what would you like to do?"

"Like I said, the library."

"Okay fine. Let's go."

Martin looked around.

"Where exactly is the library?"

Chris walked over to a nearby bus stop and looked at a map.

"Hmm, if we get on the bus, the library should be a few stops away."

Martin looked at the map.

"Okay. Oh look, here's the bus now."

The bus drove up to the bus stop. It was the M100. The brothers, along with a few of the people standing at the bus stop got ready and took out their Metrocards. The bus pulled up and the doors opened. People got off and people got on. Martin and Chris let an elderly lady get on before they got on. They got on the bus and put their Mettocards into the machine. The Ardis came up and the brothers took them and looked at where to sit. They found two seats at the back of the bud and sat down. Twenty minutes later, they were at their stop and they got off.

"Okay, let's go."

Chris said as he walked over to the double doors of the building and opened them. The brothers walked in and looked around. They went to a section where there were lots of animal books. As they were reading, Chris nit iced a guy wearing all black looking at him. He turned to his brother.

"Martin, I think that guy's staring at me."

Chris pointed to the guy in black. But when Martin went to look, the guy turned his head away.

"I don't see anything. You're probably just imagined it."

Chris sighed and continued reading.

"I'll be back."

Chris said after a while of reading. Martin nodded and Chris walked in the direction of the bathroom. A while later, Martin started to get worried. But before he could stand, he heard a buzz on his phone. He didn't really use his phone much, so this was really news that he got a text. It wouldn't be his mother. They had just called her this morning. He looked at his phone. _'Martin, I'm going to get some food. See you at the Tortuga later on'._ Martin sighed _. 'Okay. Pick me up some food, too.'_ Martin texted back. He put his phone away and went back to his book. After a while, Martin got bored and decided to go back to the Tortuga and check on the others. When he got there, the others were back.

"Hey guys."

Martin said as he walked in. Jimmy was putting the food away while we're putting other stuff away.

"Hey Martin. Where's Chris?"

Aviva asked.

"He said he was going to get somebody."

Aviva nodded and the group ban. Relax, waiting for Chris. About an hour later, mart started to get worried.

"I'm going out there."

Martin said as he walked out the door. He looked around.

"He could be anywhere."

Martin said as he looked around at the big city. Then he noticed something on the ground at his feet. He picked up the envelop and opened it. Inside was a gun. Martin gulped. Then, his phone rang. He answered.

 _"I see you got the package."_

A male voice was on the other line. But Martin didn't answer.

 _"I have your precious little brother. You do something for me, and I'll give him back to you."_

Martin nodded slightly.

 _"There's a farmers market downtown. Go there, and kill them. Once that's done,take a picture, and send it to me. Leave the gun there."_

Martin gulped.

"I can't do it."

 _"Oh really? I sent a video to you. I segment you watch it."_

Martin took the phone away from his ear and looked at the video. It was a video of Chris being tied up with cloth over his mouth. A knife was at Chris's throat. Martin gasped. Then he put the phone back to his ear.

 _"You kill someone, and he_ might _live. You don't, he dies."_

The man hung up. Martin sighed. He couldn't kill another person. But his brother was in trouble. And he had made a promise to not only his mother, but to himself, that he would protect his brother no matter what. And this was one of those times. Matin began heading downtown. When he got there, he saw a police car. Maybe he could talk to the police? He walked over to the police car.

"Excuse m. I need help."

The police men looked at him.

"Yes? What can we do for you?"

"My brother is being held hostage somewhere. And the person who's holding him, wants me to kill someone. Please, ya gotta help me."

One police man nodded.

" Hold on."

He picked up the radio.

"Yeah we got someone here. Says his brother is being held hostage. Might be the same guy."

 _"Copy that."_

The guy on the other side of the radio said. The officer hung up the radio and turned to Martin.

"Hop in. We might know where he is."

Once Martin got in the car, the car began to drive away. About a half hour later, they pulled up in front of an old aband building. Several other police cars were around the area as well. Martin jumped out of the car and ran to the building. The police men tried to stop him, but it was no use. Martin ran into the building. He heard shouting. It was upstairs. He ran upstairs, and found a white guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was slowly cutting into Chris's arm. This was to much for Martin. He ran as fast as he could, and tackled the guy to the ground. But the guy got up and punched Martin in the face. Martin kicked the guy in the stomach. The guy gasped for air. He wasn't fast enough, and was sent flying across the room. He recovered uickly, and charged at Martin with his knife. Martin remembered the gun and took it out. He shot the guy in the leg. The guy fell over, screaming in pain. Martin walked over to the guy.

"Nobody threatens my little brother. Nobody!"

He said. The police ran upstairs and arrested the guy while Martin untied Chris and helped him down the stairs. When they were in the police car, Chris looked at his big brother.

"Thank you."

Was all he said before falling asleep. Martin nodded. No matter what, he would always protect his little brother. Even if it means ridsking his own life to save him, Martin would do it.

 **Okay that's it. Hope thus was good enough. And I hope I didn't make the characters to OOC. If I did,tell me. I've been watching this show for years now and wanted to do a story about this. I'm not sure if I'll do another one. Right now I'm stuck on other stuff. But who knows. I might. R &R please.**


	2. Sick

**Hey guys. This was only going ot be a one time thing. But I got so many reviews saying I should Update it. So that's what I'm doing. So you guys, just kick back and enjoy the stories I and you guys come up and give me ideas to.**

 _Sick Day_

"C'mon kids! Time to get up for school!"

A woman's voice sounded through the hallways of the house. It was a brisk Tuesday morning, and everybody was suppose to be getting ready for school, or work. Three children, two girls and one boy, walked out of their rooms and up to their mother.

"Where's Chris?"

She asked Martin, the oldest. Martin rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"He's still sleeping."

He said while yawning. There mother, Hitachi, sighed and walked to the boys' room and looked in. She found her youngest child sleeping in his bed, green sheets covering most of his body.

"Chris, It's time to get up."

Chris groaned and rolled over. Hitachi walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Chris?"

Chris said nothing.

"I'll give you five more minutes."

Hitachi said as she walked out of the room.

"Okay you three. Get dressed, then come down for breakfast. We have a busy day."

The three children nodded and headed to their rooms to get ready for the day. As Martin was getting ready, he kept looking at his brother. Chris was usually the first one to get up and get ready for school.

"C'mon Chris. You're going to be late."

Martin said as he put on his shirt. Chris groaned and rolled over. He pulled the sheets away and climbed out of bed. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Martin looked at the door in surprise. Chris would always say something to him in the morning. Martin shrugged it off, figuring that it was because of the test they had to take in history. But Chris was studying so hard for this test. Maybe a little too hard. The four children and two parents walked out of the house, ready to go to school and work. Hitachi dropped her kids off at school and drove away. The four walked inside. Martin noticed that Chris hadn't said anything all morning.

"Chris, are you okay?"

Chris nodded and walked into the classroom. Martin followed after. They sat at their dests and began learning.

...

"Finally, lunch!"

Martin shouted as he opened his lunchbox.

"Hey Chris. Aren't you gonna eat your lunch?"

Chris said nothing and walked away. Martin followed him. They ended up in the boys' room. Chris began puking his guts out in the sink.

"Chris?"

Martin asked as he walked over to his little brother. Chris fell into his arms. Martin picked his up and walked to the principle's office.

"Yes, Martin?"

The principle said in a bored tone.

"I think Chris is sick."

Martin said in a panicked tone.

"wait here."

The principle said before walking into his office. Martin sat down and hugged Chris sightly.

"It's okay Chris. Mom's coming, then we can go home."

Chris said nothing.

"You're mother's on her way."

The principle said before sitting back down at the computer. Ten minutes later, Hitachi walked into the office.

"Thank you."

She said to the principle before gathering up her two boys and walking out of the school. She drove home and Martin carried Chris upstairs and into his bed. Hitachi looked down at Chris and checked his tempriture.

"A pretty high feler."

She said as she looked at the thermomater.

"I have to go to the store. Can you watch him?"

She said to Martin.

"Sure. We'll be just fine."

He said before Hitachi began walking out of the room. When he heard the front door close, he looked back at his brother. Chris was sleeping peacefully. Martin decided to go and watch some TV untill Chris woke up. A few minutes later, Martin heard Chris's voice from the bedroom. He ran upstairs and flung the door open.

"Yes Chris?"

"I'm hungry."

Chris said weakly. Martin nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back with some soup."

Martin said as he ran out of the room. He ran to the kitchen and looked around, confused.

"How do ya make soup?"

He asked himself as he looked at a cabinet that held the soup. He look out a can and poured in a pot on the stove. After that, he looked around stupidly.

"Now what?"

...

Well, the soup was finally done. It just wasn't the first can. Martin had burnt, spilled, lost, and at most on the cans before the one for Chris was ready. He brought the can up to Chris. But when he got there, he found his little brother sleeping. He set the bowl down on a table next to Chris. After seeing his shiver with cold, Martin decided to climb into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around Chris and the two fell asleep. And that's how Hitachi found them. After seeing the mess her son had made in the kitchen, she was angry. But now, seeing them curled up next to each other made her smile.

"Sleep well boys."

She said as she closed the door. And the next day, Chris was better then ever. the only problem with this was that now Martin was sick.

"Don't worry Big Brother. I'll take care of you."

Chris said cheerfully. Martin sighed. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was Chris to take care of him. Out of all people, it just had to be Chris.

 **Okay guys. Here's your update. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I enjoyed typing it out. Updates will be kinda slow because I'm working on four other stories. Okay bye guys. Review please.**


	3. Lost

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews you sent in, and ideas. In this one-shot, Chris gets lost in a supermarket, and Martin has to find him. Jakaynne, this is for you. Enjoy this guys.**

Lost

It was a clear Saturday afternoon. Unfortunate, the Kratt children had to spend it at the store.

"Mom, do we have to go?"

Martin complained for the millionth time. Hitachi sighed as she put a car seat in the back for Chris to sit in.

"Martin, we have to go. Your sisters need new clothes, and your brother wants a new toy."

She said.

"Well then why can't I stay home?"

Martin whined.

"Because you're too young, and your father has to go into work for an emergency. Girls?!"

Hitachi shouted, and two twin girls came running out of the house. They hopped in the car. Martin grunted and got in the car beside his sisters. Hitachi went back into the house, and came back out with a four year old Chris. She buckled him in the booster-seat. Chris had a candy bar in his hand. Hitachi strapped him up and walked over to the front if the car and sat in the car.

"Big brother!"

Chris said as he gave his brother the candy bar. Martin sighed. He couldn't get angry with his brother. He sighed and took the candy bar. The family arrived a the store and got out if the car.

"Martin, take your brother to the toy store, while I take your sisters shopping."

Martin nodded and the family separated. Martin took Chris to the toy store. He brought Chris to the little kids section for him to play with the toys.

"Okay Chris, stay here. I'm going to play video games. I'll be back to get you later."

Martin said. Chris nodded and began playing with the other children. Martin walked over to the arcade and began playing video games. And that's where hitachi found him.

"Martin, where's your brother?"

She asked.

"He's playing with some toys."

Hitachi sighed.

"Okay. Martin, get Chris and meet us at McDonald's."

Chris nodded and ran to the toy store. He ran straight to the little kids toys, but Chris wasn't there.

"Oh gods..."

Martin whispered to himself. He ran all over the toy store, trying to find her little brother.

"Chris, where are you?!"

Martin shouted. But nothing happened. He ran out if the store and looked around at all the people around him. He ran around, trying to find his little brother.

"Chris!"

He shouted as he ran into a pet store.

"Excuse me, did a little boy, wearing a green outfit come in here?"

He asked the owner. The owner shook his head.

"Sorry kid."

Martin sighed and walked out of the store.

"Where could he be?"

He asked himself. He looked up and saw a candy store, and in the candy store, was a boy wearing a green outfit.

"Chris!"

Martin shouted as he ran to the candy store. But when he got there, he realized that the boy wasn't Chris. It was some other little kid. The kid ran off to his mother, and they walked out if the store. Martin stood there, thinking about where a little kid could be.

"Maybe he went into the movie theatres's."

Martin said and ran to the theatres. He looked in every theatre, but couldn't find Chris.

"Aw man. Mom's gonna kill me."

Martin said. He sat down and began to think.

"Chris where are you?"

He asked himself. He stood up and began looking for Chris again. He looked in every store, and every restraint. But Chris was no where to be found. Martin sighed and just began walking around.

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

Martin turned to see a girl about his age walk up to him. She had white hair with pale skin and purple eyes. A white bird rested on her shoulder. The bird had a chain on its left leg to stop it from flying away.

"No, I'm looking for my brother."

Martin said to the girl.

"D'you want help?"

She asked. Martin nodded.

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Xue Fang. Yours?"

"Martin. Will you help me find my brother?"

Xue Fang nodded."

"Sure. Where would he go?"

"I checked the candy store, and every store a little kid would go."

"Did you check the shelves? My little sister climbs up the shelves all the time."

Martin chuckled.

"Okay, let's look."

The two began walking off to find the little four year old boy.

"Chris?"

Martin whispered as he looked up at the store shelf.

"He's not up here."

He said. Xue Fang nodded.

"What does he look like?"

"He looks like...this."

Martin said as he pulled out a family picture out if his pocket and pointed Chris out to Xue Fang. Xue Fang nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

And the two children began walking around, looking for Chris. After about a half hour of looking, the two children sat down and sighed.

"Where could you be little brother?"

Xue Fang smiled as she saw something really funny.

"Hey Martin, is that him?"

Martin shot up and looked in the direction as Xue Fang. And there, in a stuffed animal game machine. Chris was having the time of his life. He was playing with all the stuffed animals. The two kids ran over to the machine.

"Chris, what happened?"

Chris smiled and held up a pink bunny.

"Got stuck!"

Chris shouted. Martin chuckled.

"We'll get you out."

Chris laughed childishly.

"I'll get my Mom. Can you stay here?"

Xue Fang nodded. Martin ran off to find his mother. Hitachi and his sisters were there in less then five minutes. The family suggested that they try and 'win' Chris back. Hitachi game each child five dollars in quarters. The children cheered as they tried to win Chris back. Martin was the one to win his brother back. The family and Xue Fang cheered as Chris was pulled out of the toy machine. Hitachi had began filming and put the whole thing on YouTube. It ended up being a pretty good day. Chris was safe, and Martin was declared a hero.

"Hey Xue Fang, where are you from?"

Xue Fang smiled.

"I'm from China. I just moved to Japan a few days ago."

"Cool. What school are you going to?"

"Domino Elementary."

Martin smiled.

"So I guess I'll see you at school."

Xue Fang nodded and she left the family. The five of them went home, happy about how the day turned out.

 **Hey guys. Hoped this is good. I know in the first one-shot, they were living in New York City, but since I'm part Japanese... Somewhere I'm part Japanese, I decided to make them live there. Plus, I'm going through this whole anime faze. Anyway, hoped you guys liked it. Send in ideas if you want. Review please. Mary Christmas and a happy New Year!**


	4. Jealousy Of A Brother

**Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. Or one-shot. Anyway, the last one-shot was of the brothers as little kids. In this one, the brothers are in high school. Keep sending more ideas in, and I'll keep typing. Lily Aldridge, enjoy the chapter. And I don't know if you wanted me to use those characters. Sorry if you did. Lily Aldridge, this is for you.**

Jealousy Of A Brother

 **Don't own Wild Kratts.**

Chris smiled as he looked up at the school building he and his brother were about to enter. It was the best day in Chris's life. And he couldn't wait to get into the school building and into the classroom. But his brother couldn't get here fast enough.

"Martin! Hurry it up!"

Chris shouted. Martin was walking very slowing, playing his Nintendo DS. Since he and his family lived in the homeland ov the Nintendo DS, it was common to see people with DS's.

"Why do we have to hurry up? It's not like we're going to be late."

Martin complained as he kept walking.

"Because it's the best day of the month."

"What's so great about it."

"TEST DAY!"

Chris shouted. he couldn't contain his happiness any longer. The teachers were testing the students on a bunch of math and other stuff. Chris had been reading countless textbooks to get ready for the test, and he was ready.

"Fine. But I'm not gonna like it. Why couldn't we move to America? I heard they don't take tests every month!"

Martin shouted as he ran after his younger brother. When the two got into the classroom, they were surprised to see the teacher talking to a girl they had never seen before.

"Who's she?"

Martin said as he stared at the girl. She was a pale skin girl with purple and white hair. Her eyes were light green.

"Probably a new student. C'mon, maybe we could get some extra studying in before the test."

Chris said as he dumped four textbooks on his desk and began to read. Martin just stood there, looking at the girl in fascination.

"Hey, are you going to study? Or keep looking at the new girl?"

Chris asked. Martin sighed and sat at his dest and began studying. But for some reason, he couldn't get his mind off that girl.

"Okay class. This is Yuriko Misawa. I trust that you all will treat her with respect as we do all our other students. Now, where will you sit... Where will you sit... Hmm... Ah, you can sit between those two."

The teacher said as he pointed to a seat between Chris and Martin. Martin smiled while Chris was kept reading.

"Okay, now that that's done, it's time for the monthly exam. I hope you all studied well."

The teacher walked over to a corner of the class and pulled out a kart with huge books on them. She handed each student their exam books. Then, he walked back to the front of the class.

"Each test is different. There is no rush. You have all day to complete four hundred multiple choice questions, twenty short response questions, four essays, and six Kanji practice tests. Good luck, and do your best."

The students got to work right away. Chris was doing each question with no problem. He looked over at his brother. Chris had helped Martin study, and he knew he would do well, but for some reason, Martin couldn't remember what his brother taught him. At lunch, Chris walked over to Martin.

"I noticed you were having a hard time on the test. Are you okay?"

Martin wasn't really paying attention to his younger brother.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine."

Martin said as he kept staring at Yuriko.

"Is it that girl?"

Martin nodded slowly.

"Haven't you noticed her? She's really pretty."

Chris nodded.

"Yeah. But remember what Mom said. School before love."

Before Martin could say anything, Yuriko walked up to the two brothers.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. I'm Chris Kratt. And this is my brother, Martin."

Chris introduced to Yuriko. Martin just stared stupidly at her.

"What's wrong with her hair...?"

Martin said. Yuriko chuckled at this.

"He's funny. Are you funny too?"

Yuriko asked Chris. Chris shrugged.

"I dunno."

Yuriko smiled. She took out a pen and wrote something in Al-Bhed on Martin's arm.

"Call me."

She said before walking away. Martin looked at his arm.

"YES,"

He shouted as he jumped out of his seat. Chris tapped his on the shoulder before pointing to the various people looking at them. Martin sat down in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

He said to Chris before looking at his arm again. Chris looked at it, but he had no idea what it said.

"What does that say?"

"I'm not telling you."

Martin said as he pulled his arm away from his younger brother. Chris shrugged. Who had time for weird languages when there was plenty of studying to be done? He took out a textbook and began to read.

...

Martin and Chris walked in the door of their house.

"Mom! We're home!"

Martin shouted as he put his backpack at the door for the next day.

"In the kitchen!"

Hitachi shouted. Martin and Chris walked into the kitchen and saw their mother making dinner.

"We're having sushi and noodles for dinner."

She said the two boys nodded. Two rain girls walked in the kitchen shortly after.

"Hey Mom. Martin met a new girl."

One of the twins said as she went into the fridge to get a snack. Hitachi sighed.

"I hope you're studying more then focusing on this girl."

"Yeah sure. I have to go upstairs."

He said as he went upstairs to him and his brother's room. He ran to his bed and began calling the girl on his cellphone.

"Hello, can I speak to Yuriko?"

Martin didn't hear anything but Japanese talking. Then, Yuriko spoke.

"Hey. How are you?"

Martin asked. The two began to talk in both English and Al-Bhed. Chris was in the room, listening to the whole thing. He didn't like how his brother was laughing with this new girl. And this is how it went for a few weeks. Martin would talk to Yuriko after school everyday, and wouldn't eVen spent time with his family. The twins had each other, and their parents had each other. Chris was the only one alone. And when Hitachi got her childrens' report kards, she was disappointed to find that Chris's graces had dropped. She just shrugged it off as a faze. No dodgy seemed to notice the change in Chris's mood. Well, everybody but Martin. So one day, when they were in their room alone, Martin decided to talk to his younger brother.

"Chris, what's wrong?"

Martin asked. Chris didn't answer as he played with his Nintendo DS.

"Chris?"

Chris became very a rotated with his brother's talking threw the game at him.

"Hey, hey. I'm trying to help."

Martin said as he caught the game.

"Why would you care? You have that girl to hang out with."

Chris grumbled. Martin looked at his brother in confusion.

"What're you talking about?"

Chris got angry and began yelling in Japanese to his brother. Martin cringed at every word. When Chris was done, he realized how badly he had hurt his brother.

"I'm sorry."

Martin said. Chris just grunted and got up and grabbed his game.

"Talk to your Hakari about it."

Chris said as we walked out of the room..

"She's not my light! You are!"

Martin shouted. Chris froze and turned around slowly.

"?What?"

He asked in a whisper as he walked back in the room.

"It's true. You're the reason why I pass most of my classes. And, you're right. I haven't been paying attention to you much lately. I'm sorry brother."

Chris looked at Martin in thought.

"It's going to take more then that to earn my forgiveness."

"I love you."

"Not good enough."

"I'm rich."

"You, are my best brother in the whole wide world."

Chris said with a smile. The two hugged, and all was well again in the Kratts' home once again.

 **Hey readers. I'm back with this chapter/one-shot. Hoped you guys enjoyed it. Okay I don't really have much to say, except send in any ideas you have, and I'll do the best I can. If you guys don't like it, I can do another one. Okay that's it. Review please.**


	5. Baby Brother

**Hey guys. This is another chapter to Little Brother. Sorry I took so long. I had to study for a test, and I'm glad I did. I passed! Anyway, here's the next chapter. In this one, we'll see how young Martin feels about his new baby brother. Oh, and I'm giving the sisters and father names. Here's the chapter.**

 **Dont own Wild Kratts.**

Baby Brother

Martin and his sisters were playing video games in the living room. Well, Martin was playing. His sisters were sitting, just watching.

"YES!"

Martin shouted as he jumped up in joy. His three year old twin sisters looked at him in confusion.

"I did it! Believe it!"

Martin's mother, Hitachi smiled at her son.

"Martin, let your sisters play."

Martin nodded and handed his X-Box controller to one of his sisters. He walked away to go do something else. As he was playing in is room, he overheard his mother and father talking. He didn't understand much Japanese yet, but one work caught his attention. 'Akachan', that was all he understood from the conversation. But, what would his parents what with a baby? Martin kept listening until his parents stopped talking. When they stopped talking, he looked at he wall, extremely confused. Like every kid his age, he comppletely forgot about the conversation his parents had. Martin ran back downstairs, where his father picked him up.

"Daddy!"

Martin shouted as his father walked over to his 'Tsuma'. Martin looked around the living room. His father, Kazuki put Martin on the ground.

"Martin, help your sisters with their shoes. Your mother and I are going to take you out to eat."

Martin smiled and ran to his sisters.

"Sakura, Saki. Daddy said to put our shoes on. We're leaving."

The twin smiled and cheered as they ran off to the front door and got ready. In a few minutes, the family was in the car, and headed to a restaurant. As the family was getting their food and ordering, Sakura and Saki played while Martin just sat there, really bored.

"Mommy, I want somebody to play with."

Hitachi and Kazuki smiled, but this went unoticed to the small boy. After the family had gotten th i.e. Dinner, th y ate and went home. The next day, was Martin's birthday.

...

Martin smiled as he sat at the table with his friends and family. They all sang and ate cake. Martin got lots of gifts. But little did he know, the biggest gift was soon to come. As he and his sisters were playing with his new toys, Hitachi and Kazuki walked in and sat on the couch.

"Kids, come here. Your mother and I have something to tell you."

The three toddlers ran over to their parents and sat on the floor in front of their parents. They looked up with curiously.

"Yes Mommy?"

Martin asked. Both parents smiled.

"Martin, Sakura, Saki, you're going to have a little brother or sister."

Both girls jupped in in excitement. Martin, on the other hand, began to cry. He already had two sisters! Why did he need more? He wiped away his tears and nodded.

"okay..."

he said before walking away up to his room. He hated the idea of having a new bab around the house. He kicked a ball across the room. He knew one thing, he was going to hate his new sibling, he just knew it!

 _Seven months later_

Martin was playing with his toys at home. His grandparents were watching him and his siblings until his parents got back from the hospital.

"Martin, what's wrong?"

His grandfather asked as he walked over to the small boy.

"I don't want another brother or sister."

Martin said in anger. Martin's grandfather chuckled.

"You don't mean that. You say you don't want another sibling, but deep down in your heard, you do. You'll see."

Martin's grandfather said as he got up and walked away. Martin sighed. Maybe a new sibling wasn't going to be as bad as he thought. A few hours later, Hitachi and Kazuki came home with a small bundle in Hitachi's arms. Martin and the rest of the family walked up to the parents.

"aww he's so adorable."

Martin's grandmother said as she looked down at the tiny baby in her daughter's arms.

"Thank you Mother."

Hirachi walked over to the sofa and sat down. Martin, Sakura, and Saki ran over to their mother. They looked at the baby in fascination.

"What's his name?"

Martin asked.

"His name's Chris."

Hitachi said.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Hitacji asked her son. Martin shrugged. He still wasn't too sure about this new baby. Hitachi rested the baby in Martin's arms. Martin stared down at the baby. Chris smiled up at Martin. He reached out a teeny tiny hand and grabbed the air. Martin placed his hand on the baby's chest. Chris grabbed Martin's hand. And that was it for Martin. He loved that baby. His brother.

"I love ya BaBy Bro."

 **Okay that's the story. Hope it's good. If you guys have anymore of you wonderful ideas I'd like to hear them. They just might end up in this story. Please review and send in your ideas.**


	6. An Idea From A Song

**Hey guys. I'm back to updating. Sorry for the long wait, but I have other stories I'm working on. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Or story. This one came from Kelly star. This one's for ya. Enjoy. Sorry it's so short.**

 **Don't own Wild Kratts.**

An Idea From A Song

It was just a regular day at Domino High. Students were getting their books from their lockers, and teachers were pushing their ways through the halls to get to class on time. Let's follow these students, and enter a class with a group of teens talking. In this group, were the two Kratt brothers.

"It's going to be so awesome."

One teen said. The others agreed.

"What time should we be there?"

Martin asked.

"Be there at 8:00."

One of the teens, Naomi, said. Martin smiled.

"We'll be there."

He said. The teacher walked in, and the lesson began. After the lessons, for the day, the group continued on their conversation.

"What about your parents? Are you sure they'll let you bring Chris?"

Riku said. He was a skinny teen with black hair that fell in his face, and purple eyes, and pale skin.

"Don't worry. I told them I'm going to spend time with him."

Martin said in a relaxed tone. Riku and the other teens smiled.

"So what about your sisters?"

Another teen, Ryou, said. He had baby blue hair, red eyes, and pale skin.

"They might come."

Martin said. Chris looked at his watch.

"Uh Martin, if we're going to this club, we should get home and do our homework."

Martin sighed.

"Min'na sayōnara!"

Martin shouted as he and Chris began to walk home. When the got home, they started their homework, and were finiched before 8:00. Martin looked at the clock and smiled.

"C'mon Otōto. Time to get ready."

Martin said as he walked to the door. Chris smiled and the two left the house. They arrived at the clog in twenty minutes. There, at the door, were their friends.

"Ready?"

Ryou asked the group. Everybody nodded. They walked into the club and looked around. People were dancing and drinking. And by looking at some of the people stumbling around the place, Chris could clearly see that those drinks were alcoholic drinks. Martin turned to him.

"Okay Chris, if someone offers you a drink, don't take it."

Chris nodded. He had no intentions of drinking any of that stuff. Loud mosaic was heard, and bright lights flashed over the dancers.

"And stay by me at all times!"

Martin shouted over the loud music.

"Kay!"

Chris shouted back. The two brothers and their friends continued to party with the rest of the teens. Until someone got up on the stage, and started speaking.

"Alright people. Who's ready for Karaoke Night?!"

The teen on the stage shouted. Everybody cheered in excitement. The teen looked to two of his friends and they came up onto the stage. They looked at a television, where the lyrics of a song were being shown. As they sang, everyone cheered. Well, almost everyone. Some of the people thought they didn't sound good at all.

"I could do better then that."

Chris said. Martin smirked.

"Well, if you think you can, why don't you get up there?"

"Ya know, I think I will."

Chris said as the song ended.

"Who's next?"

The teen shouted. Martin turned to Chris.

"Well?"

Chris chucked.

"You weren't serious, were you?"

Martin nodded.

"Yup. Not go."

Chris sighed.

"Fine."

He said as he got up on the stage. He took the microphone from the older teen.

"Okay guys. My _brother_ forced me up here. So here I am."

He said nervously.

"Anyway, here's a song a heard a few days ago."

Chris looked around at the crowd, then he began to sing.

"Kono mama mou sukoshi arukou kata wo daki..."

Chris sang. He continued singing until the end of his song. Everyone clapped and cheered. Martin looked at his brother in awe.

"Wow, he really _can_ sing."

Some people asked Chris to sing any other song. Chris nodded and began to think what song he should sing next. After a few minutes he finally picked one.

"Okay, this is a parody of a song from America called Bad Romance. I close it Pharaoh's Throne. And I also need my brother's help for this one."

Martin smiled and went up onto the stage. The two began to sing the parody. Everyone cheered as the two brothers sang. Chris sang all sorts of songs throughout the night. Finally, it was time to go home. When the two brothers were at home, Martin was thinking.

"Hey Chris, you should be a famous singer when you grow up. You were really good at the club.

"I wasn't that good."

Chris said as he put his books in his backpack"

"Yes you were. Everyone loved you."

Martin said as he got into bed. Chris got into bed.

"Maybe. Who knows? I might."

And the two brothers went to sleep.

 _Years later_

Chris sighed as he looked at the curtain. This was something he had to deal with. But he was use to it. Nervousness.

"Okay, okay. Let's do this."

He said as he walked forward. The curtains lifted, and thousands of people cheered. Chris smiled and began to sing.

Everyone cheered as he sang. The concert was over in a few hours. Chris smiled as he signed autographs. After that was over, Chris turned to an older man. He wasn't much older then Chris. Maybe three years older.

"See you took my idea, huh."

Chris smiled.

"Hello Martin."

"Hello Otōto?"

Martin said. The two hugged and walked out of the stadium, happy with how their lives turned out.

 **Okay I'm done. I don't own the Inge in this story. The songs Chris sang here Kawaita Sakebi, Pharaoh's Throne, You're Not Me, Road To Tomorrow: Going My Way, Falling Apart, and Stronger. Falling Apart, and Stronger belong to Trust Company. Pharaoh's Throne belongs to LittleKuriboh. Road To Tomorrow, and Kawaita Sakebi belongs the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh, and You're Not Me belongs to whoever wrote it. Anyway, that's it guys. That's the story. If you guys give me ideas, I'll write them out for you. Peace out guys. Oh, and you can find the English version of Kawaita Sakebi on YouTube. Okay, review, and send in ideas.**


	7. Look It Up

This is a reply to one of my reviewers to my last chapter. If you don't know the song/artists, look them up. And don't forget to give me ideas.


	8. Moving

**Hey guys. Sorry this update took so long. I've just beed eeallu busy, and I was also thinking about what to put. Well, I've figured it out, and here's the chapter. Oh, and Gamble Vity is of my own creation.**

 **Don't own Wild Kratts.**

Moving

In a country known as Japan, there is a city. This city was known as Domino. If you were to take a plane from this city for four hours, you would end up in another coty known as Gamble. Gamble City! A place where adults gamble, and kids are taught how to gamble. Most people live in casino hotels, while others live in the village part of the city. In one of these houses, a mother and son were arguing.

"I don't wanna moce!"

The sin shouted.

"Chris, gomen'nasai. But we have to. Your father's company is moving, so we have to move too."

The mother, Hitachi said gently.

"but we'le have to learn a whole knew language!"

Chris said. Martin walked down the stairs with his gambling deck in hand.

"Don't worry kyodai. Learning English is easy. And for you, it should be a breeze."

Chris sighed.

"it wouldn't be the same…"

He grumbled as he went up to his bedroom.

…

The Kratt brothers were sitting in their classroom, waiting for the teacher to come in, and lead them to Assembly.

"Is it true?"

One girl asked as she turned to Martin. Martin nodded as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Hai. We should be leaving next week."

Martin said happily.

"Where are you guys moving to?"

Another asked.

"Domino."

Chris said plainly.

"Hey, isn't that a few hours away?"

A boy asked. Martin nodded.

"I'm excited to go. But Chris isn't."

One of the two girls smiled.

"I can understand. I remember moving here from Domino."

Martin and Chris looked at the girl.

"You use to live in Domino?!"

"What's it like over there?!"

The two brothers asked the girl. She laughed and smiled at the boys.

"Well first off, there's no gambling classes."

Everyone in the class gasped.

"No gambling?!"

"How do they control their government?"

These and other questions were asked around the classroom. The girl, Utahime, chuckled.

"they use card games and Yen."

Utahime said. Everyone nodded.

"Kon'nichiwa minasan."

The Teacher said as she walked in the classroom. The students turned forward to face the front of the classroom. And the day began.

…

The Kratt family was packing, getting ready to move out of their old house. They were waiting at the door. Chris hadn't come down the stairs with his suitcase.

"Chris?! We're ready to go!"

Hitachi shouted up the stairs. Nothing. Hitachi sighed and turned to her oldest child.

"Martin, go see what's keeping your brother. Martin nodded and walked up the stairs to his brother's room. He opened the door, and found Chris sitting on his bed, crying softly.

"Otōto?"

Martin asked. Chris wiped the years away and turned to his older brother.

"What?!"

Martin shouted angrily at his brother. Martin backed away.

"is this about us moving?"

Chris nodded as he began to cry again. Martin walked over to his brother. He sat on the bed.

"Aw don't worry Otōto. Everything will be fine. We'll make new friends and and have great fun ecplorinh the new city."

Martin said softly. Chris looked up at Martin.

"Really?"

Martin nodded.

"Mhm. And I'm sure Haha and Otōsan would let us visit."

Martin said happily. Chris smiled.

"Okay."

Chris said as he stood up and grabbed his hreen suitcase, and the brothers went downstairs to the rest of their family. They got into the car and headed for Domino. Chris looked at the old house and smiled. He was going to start a new adventure, with his family, his brother

 **Hey guys. Sorry it's so short, but I really couldn't think on how to continue this. Anyway, hope it's good. If you guys have any ideas you want me to write for, let me know. Okay, going to sleep now. Review please.**


	9. No Title, Please Read

**Hello everybody. It's me, the author of this story. Okay, I've been getting for angry reviews saying a bunch of bad stuff, and that I should do research on Martin and Chris. Well ya know what? I don't want do. In my story, they're from Japan. They might move to america, depending on how I feel. I'm just usting what I'm use to. See, I'm not from america. I just moved here. If you don't like my backstory for them, then sod off and don't read it. Plus, in the show, no one really knows where they really come from. For all we know, they would come from Japan. Anyway, if you are enjoying the story, feel free to read on. And feel free to send in ideas. Okay see ya. Oh, and those still waiting for your ideas, I WILL do them. I didn't forget. Now bye.**


	10. You're Worth Something

**Hello everyone! I'm not dead! Sorry it took so long to get this story updated. First, I moved back to my country, and second, I may have forgotten about this story. Sorry guys. I'll try to Upshaw sooner. Okay now things are gonna change for this particular one-shot. The eating is going to go up a little. If you don't like the sight of blood, please don't read this.**

 **Don't own Wild Kratts.**

 _You're Worth Something_

He sat on his bed looking out the window into the night sky. He then turned and liked at the thin silver object in his hand.

"Chris, come down for dinner!"

Hi mother shouted from downstairs. Chris sighed. This would have to wait. He placed the object in a small box and placed it under his bed before walking out the door. He walked down the stairs and into the dining room. He sat down and began to eat.

"So, how was you first day at your new school?"

Hitachi asked. Martin and his sisters talked about how their say was.

"I met some great friends. And they don't gamble at this school."

Martin said.

"Well that's a shocker."

One of the sisters said. Hitachi smiled.

"Well it is a different school, and town. I don't think they gamble here."

Hitachi said. The family all are and talked. Well, most of the family. Chris Just say there, eating his food.

"Chris, anything you want to talk about?"

His father said. Chris shook his head.

"No Otōsan."

Chris said and continued eating. The rest of the family continued eating and talking. Chris finished up his dinner and went to his room. He lay on his bed and looked up at the ceiling sadly.

"Why do I have to be around? It's not like anyone notices me."

Chris said as he say up and got the box from under his bed and opened it. He pulled out the shiny, slim object and looked at it happily. He took the handle in one hand and began cutting his wrist. He smiled as he saw the blood trickle from the wound on his arm.

…

Martin smiled as he walked to his room. The new house they moved into had four bedrooms, allowing him to have his own room. He walked to his room, smiling happily. He could hear his sisters playing in their room happily. As He passed Chris's room, he heard nothing. Normally, he would hear a video game or television. He decided to go see what his little brother was doing. He knocked on the door, and waited for an answer.

Nothing.

"Chris, can I come in?"

He asked. Still no answer.

"Chris?"

He asked again. Still nothing.

"That's it. I'm coming in!"

He shouted through the door. He backed up and ran straight into the door. The door opened easily. Martin fell to the ground. He stood up and looked around. He gasped when he saw what lay on the bed. He ran to the bed.

"Chris! What the hell happened?!"

He shouted at his brother. He didn't get an answer. Chris lay in the bed with bloody wrists, and a knife near his side. Martin ran out of the room, and came back with a wet cloth. He wiped Chris's wrists, and wrapped them with two more cloths.

"Damn it Chris. Why the hell did you do this for?"

Martin said. No answer came from the other boy. Martin sighed and sat on the bed and watched TV. A few hours, when everyone went to sleep, Chris woke up. He found his brother passed out on his bed, and the TV on.

"Martin?"

He asked. Martin woke up.

"Chris?"

Martin asked. Chris looked at his wrists, then at Martin.

"I guess you found out, huh?"

Martin sat up.

"Why the hell would you do it?"

Martin asked. Chris sighed.

"Because."

"Because why?"

Martin asked.

"Does it matter why?"

"Yes. You could've died." I

"Why would you care?!"

"Because you're my brother!"

"You think I give a shot if I'm your brother?! No! So just fuck off, and go back being everyone's favorite!"

Martin looked at his brother.

"You really think I'm everyone's favorite?"

Martin asked quietly. Chris nodded.

"And you think cutting yourself is the answer?"

Chris nodded again. Martin sighed.

"I thought you were smarter then that. Don't do this."

Martin said softly.

"Why? Why would you care?"

Chris asked softly. Martin turned to his brother.

"Because you're my brother, and I love you. Think about it."

He said as he walked out of the room.

"Mom and Dad too. And the girls."

He said as he walked out the door and closed it. Chris sat there, thinking. Maybe Chris was right. Chris sighed and went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Chris woke up. He kept thinking about what his brother said. A light shone in the room. Chris looked at it in wonder.

"What the…"

The light formed into a woman. She had power blue hair with light green eyes and pale skin. Her figure was slim.

"Don't be scared Child."

The woman said as she walked over to him.

"I'm Elysium. And I'm going to take you on a trip to the future. C'mon."

Chris got out of bed. Elysium grabbed his hand as power blue wings came from her back. She and Chris flew into the air, and into a bright light. When they got to the other side, they found themselves in what looked like a funeral home. Everyone was wearing black. A woman and boy were standing in front of what looked like a coffin.

"Martin! Mom!"

Chris shouted. Elysium looked at him.

"They can't hear you."

She said sadly. The two watched the funeral continue in silence. When the funeral ended, Elysium led Chris to another bright light. When they came out the other side, they found themselves in an alley. Martin was sitting on the ground with about five other guys. They were smoking, drinking, and doing what the typical gang was doing.

"What happened?"

Chris asked. Elysium looked to the group, then back to Chris.

"You were never born. Therefore you weren't there to stop him from joining that gang. Your sisters ended up the same way. You see why you shouldn't do what you're doing?"

Chris put his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry."

He said. Elysium smiled.

"Be glad this isn't real. C'mon, you need rest."

Chris nodded and Elysium led the way back to Chris's room. Chris climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Child…"

Elysium said as she faded away. Chris sighed. He knew what he had to do.

…

Chris sat on the edge of his bed, looking at the knife in his hand.

"Nobody would know."

He said as he closed his fingers around the handle of the knife.

"It'll all be over soon."

He said as he lifted the knife to his face. Then threw the knife in the trash can next to his desk.

"Chris, dinner!"

"Comeing!"

Chris said as he stood up. And from that say on, he never thought about cutting. Ever.

 **I'm done with the chapter. Someone wanted me to do this one, and figured it would be good. Remember, don't harm yourself, and DO NOT commit suicide. It may not seem like it now, but you're worth something in the world. Okay review please.**


End file.
